Valves and controls for air compressors and fluid handling systems are provided herein.
Fluid handling systems such as air compressors typically utilize a mechanically-driven pump, usually of the positive-displacement type. Usually, the pump is connected to a storage tank or manifold. The tank stores a working volume of air, which serves as a buffer so that the pump does not have to operate continuously. Instead, the pump is run until the tank is charged to a desired pressure, and then shut off until the pressure is depleted below a predetermined level. Pump cycling is controlled by a pressure-sensitive switch. Such systems usually also include an “unloader” valve, which is effective to vent the pressure on the pump head when the pump is not running. This feature greatly reduces the effort required to restart the pump for a subsequent cycle. In addition, prior art systems have a separate manual on/off switch, which increases complexity and cost. Prior art systems typically utilize the unloader valve, pressure switch and manual on/off switch as separate components, which increases complexity and cost.